bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Project X (judbuds conception)
(WARNING! expect EXTREME typos cuz im on my laptop....) Project X is a very powerful bloon, and the boss of Project gone wrong special mission. It looks like a lumpy mass of green goop, and is VERY powerful. (for back story see project gone wrong.) HP: 500 (okay?) AD: 0 (hur pa dur) IMMU: none (sounds weak..) SPE: 1.7857868 (1.6758 what now?) but it dosent end there...oh no.... Phase 2: iron mass The green goo was just a covering! The inside is a bit harder...A giant robo mech! HP: 4500 AD: 1 IMMU: sharp st00f speed: 1.7857868 And it can shoot a lasor at the nearest tower for 10 DMG! Hows that? But wait.....wha.... Phase 3: core of steel Okay so its not dead yet.....This core is a huge core made of solid lava! HP: 5000 AD: 0.333 IMMU: anything cold gets melted up.... Speed: 2.52 (finally! something that makes sense!) And it can heat something up for 25 DMG, as well as the lasor atack for 20 DMG! Wait.... Phase 4: The mutant Oh dear...our "popping"of the core revealed a secret no monkey OR bloon should ever have seen.....The mutant is not the final layer, but is VERY powerful. HP: 30K AD: 0.7 IMMU: living towers that cost less than 3000 (including upgrades) runs away. Speed: 1.598777139003371666 (defuq?) Has the skills of the before versions, but each 3 seconds, spawns 300 green bloons and 25 ceramic bloons! the lazor does 30 dmg, and when heated up, mech towers overheat so they stop atacking for 10 seconds, and organic towers are so hot they drink water for 5 seconds to try and cool down. Phase 5 (FINAL PHASE) The beast of eternal darkness IF you reach this phase, the screen will turn blank and bloo(n)d red words appear in the gothik text, one after anather... You made it this far... prepare for impending doom... you will die now..... and be sacrificed to the etheral doom. nothing can stop it.. F''or ''HE is coming.... after that, the round continues but the screen is....darker....than usual.... Then, as to add extra dramatic effect, the ground rumbles, and a huge, deadly, vicious worm-like beast with the wings of a dragon and the toung of a snake comes out of the ground. HP: 100K (what. the. ) AD: 0.99999 IMMU: towers with an overall cost of less than 6000 run away (yes, the robots engineers run too). Also, absorbs sharp things and regens 0.777 HP. SPE: 3 (whaaaaa...) Allong with the other skills, instead of summoning 300 greens, its 400 blacks. and instead of 15 ceramics, its 20 Thick Ceramic Bloons. It can also hipnotise towers with its scarryness, making them atack towers for 7 seconds. (damage is pooping power times 2) Trivia * NO! *** LOL i jumped by 2 (this is your trivia) **** hm...i like jumping by 2 more than i like jumping by 1... ****** Im going to do this now... ********* this is even better! ************* HA! ****************** this is the farthest dot possible. ****************** ****************** Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses